Wolf Goddess and Wolf Demon
by whiterockshooter45
Summary: What if Holo was really part of Inuyasha and she meets Koga. Will sparks fly or will it just be a friendship... Please don't flame and this is my first story so sorry if it's bad.
1. Chapter 1

Wolf Demon and Wolf Goddess

Charcters=

Holo=

Koga=

Hakkaku=

Ginta=

Chapter 1

Koga's POV

"Come on you two there's an apple tree just up ahead" I yell to Ginta and Hakkaku. They caught up and we walk through some bush's a full bloom apple tree appers. "Come on those apples won't pick themselves" I say to them. We begin to pick the apples I reach up to grabe a nice big red one when a small hand reaches down and snached it away fast and vanished. "Hey someone's in the tree" I say before kicking the tree sending apples down and on the other side hear a loud thud. "Ouch" a female voice said. Me, Ginta, and Hakkaku look at each other before we walk around the tree. A girl with long orange hair, wolf ears on her head orange with white tips, and a orange puffie wolf tail also has a white tip. I could only see her back. "Hey who are you" I ask. She got up and turned towards us she doesn't have any clothing on. "I'm Holo The Wise Wolf" She said not caring about her lack of cover. "Wait did you say Wise Wolf" Ginta asked with his head turned away from her not wanting to cause any disrespect. "Yes have you heard of me" She asked her tail waging back and forth happly and ears perked up. "Yes your the Goddess of wheat and intellagence" Ginta said still not dareing to look at her. "Correct" she said in a joyful tone. "I'm lost so your a goddess and your a wolf" I say. "Yes but i'm only reandering this form to blend in more" She said. "What do you mean this form?" I ask. "Well my true form is a gaint wolf" She said taping her chin with her index finger. "I see" I say. She begans to climb the tree and sat on one of the thick branches she picked an apple and took a bit out of it. "So whats a goddess like you doing around here?" I ask. "You must really not know about me" She said with a giggle. "Koga her favorite food is red apples" Hakkaku said to me. "Wait a minute how do you two idiots know so much about her" I asked with a growl. "Well Koga you let us join the eastern pack and me and Ginta are orginaly from the north where Holo's home is" Hakkaku said. "You two are from the northern pack!" She said jumping down from the branch. "Y..es" Hakkaku said studdring as the naked girl walked over to us. "How perfect" She said. "So Holo do you have place to stay" I ask. "No I don't I was planing on sleeping in this lovely tree" She said her red eye's gaseing at the tree. "Well your welcome to come with us back to the den" I say. Me, Ginta, and Hakkaku start to leave when Holo grabed my wrist. "I would like that very much" She said with a small smile on her face. "Ok lets get going" I say. I grabe Holo and hold her bridel style. We were at the den in a few minutes. I jump through the waterfall. "Koga your back hey whos the woman" One male said. _"Dame I forgot about Holo she's naked"_. "She's Holo The Wise Wolf the goddess of wheat and intellagance" I say a few wolves eyes widen others are puzzled. "Achooo" Holo snezzed. She left my arms and said "I do not hate this form but it can't reander off the cold very well". She walked over to a bed of fur and held her tail close to her body it covered her for the most part. "She will be staying here until she finds a more permant home" I say.

Next day...

All the pack meabers are ready and up well everyone but Holo. She's up but ready thats a different story. She still doesn't have any clothing on and the unmated male's are looking at her with lustful eyes. "Hey Holo why don't we find you a pair of sutable clothes" I say to her. "Ok" She walking over to me. "This way" I say walking down a long coradoor in the cave female laughter was ringing through the cave. Holo's ear twiched when it became louder. "This is the are where the females resine" I say athough I have a feeling Holo won"t be in here very much. "Koga what brings you here" One of the elder females say. "I have a friend who is in need of some clothes" I say to her. Holo appers in the door most of the woman don't notice her or just don't care but the elder looked at Holo in aww. Well I have to amite she is a very pretty wolf. "I'll take good care of her Koga now you should be getting back to the main cave I can handal it from here" She said. I leave Holo and walk back to the main cave.

Holo's POV

Koga left why don't I fell safe here many females look at me with anger in there eyes I move closer to the elder female she's older than me will kinda she's around 36 or something like that. She has long brown hair and emraled eyes. "What is it young one" She asked but noticed what I was looking at and glared at the females they looked away. If I knew this area better I would have yelled at them for staring at me with such stares but I was afriad of them they were much bigger than me will in this form they are. "Don't worry there just jeloues about how close you are to the prince but he hasn't clamed you yet" She said. "I think you misunderstand me and Koga are not mates or will we ever be I'm a goddess I've been in this world for many centares but I can't say that he didn't help me I was traped in a wheat field for many of my years I've seen many things once I even watched a sapling grow into a giant tree my life has been very boring now I wish to return home where the summers are short and the winters are long and a blankit of silver covers the land most of the year" I say. "Sounds like a buetiful home" She said. "My I ask your name" I say to her. "Not at all I'm Akria and you I was asleep when you arrived" Akira said. "I am Holo The Wise Wolf" I say my tail waging back and forth Akira is prople going to become one of my closes friends here. "Here we are now lets find you some clothes" Akira said entering the small cave in front of us she told me stay outside. "Hey bitch" I turn around it was one the females that were glaring at me her hair is short it's a blond color and she has brown eyes. "What is it" I say not looking at her. "Just so you know Koga isn't going to like you once you cover up I mean the only reason he likes you is because your a free show" She said to me. "Well I'll have to ask him once I cover up I mean my ears can hear when there's danger and I can tell when a preson is lying even if it's a small lie" I say. The female walks away from me. I turn around and wait a little longer than Akira apperas with some furs. "Here Holo" She said passing them to me. I slip the skirt up my body it clung to my waist nicely it was the same langth as Koga's she hands me some armore I put it on it fits perfectly it has one shoulder fur I than put the legings on and then the fur braclets the fur is all brown. "Thank you" I say. "O here take this" Akira said handing me a fur chocker with a fur bag hanging from it with wheat in it. "Thank you but how did you know" I ask. "I know that for you to change forms that you ether drink the blood of a human or eat wheat so here" Akira said. I nodded and begin to walk down the coradoor I just fallow Koga's sent and find the main cave. But before i enter i hear two males talking. "Hey you think Koga will mate Holo" One said. "Not a chance he's so in love with Kagome" The other said. "Your right but Koga must be blind I mean a girl who runs around with no clothes on and doesn't care I mean she's a free show" The first one said. My heart hurt after that _"so thats what they think of me_". Then I heard someone hit them I looked and it was Koga. "You shouldn't talk about her that way she's not just piece of meat she's a goddess for kami sacks" Koga said. The two males ran away after that. "Holo I know your there" Koga said. I slowly move from behind the rock I look at him my ears flaten against my skull.

Koga's POV

I over hear to males taking about Holo they say she's 'a free show'. I knock them on the head they run away then her sent fills my nose the scent of fresh snow and apples. "Holo I know your there" I say she appers her red eyes look up at me with sarrow her ears flanten against her skull. _**"Mate not happy kill the one's that made mate unhappy"**_My inner wolf said._ "She is not my mate Kagome is" _I growl to my inner wolf. It shuts up after that. "I'm sorry" Holo said her eyes moved to the floor her ears still flaten. "For what" I asked confusied. "Its just if I never came every thing would be fine its just where ever I go I'm a problem" Holo said I smell salt she's crying. "Holo your not a problem I'm happy I got to meet you I mean it's not everday you meet a goddess or a wolf one for that" I say. "Koga thank you" Holo said wiping her tears away. "Hey would you like help me look for Naraku" I say to her. Her ears perk up she begins to growl her tail poffes up and is completely still. "Do you know Naraku" I ask. "Yes he killed my family from the north" she said with cluched teeth. "Same here" I say. She calms down and looks at me. "Shale we" I say. She nodded. I grabe her and carry her Ginta and Hakkaku fallow. Her sent hit me cherry blossms in full bloom. I run towards the sent. When I see her I let Holo down I run towards the group. "Hi Kagome" I say holding her hand.

Holo's POV

So thats the Kagome girl those two were talking about. I walk down to the group. A boy with silver hair has white dog ears on his head and red kamono on. His ears twich as I got closer. He turns around and he has amber colored eyes. "Hey mageing wolf who's this" He draws his sword and points at me my anger flys. "Who do you think you are. You dare point a weapon at me Holo The Wise Wolf a goddess!"I yell at him. He backs up abit but keeps the sword pointed at me. "Inuyasha Sit!" The girl Kagome yelled. The white haired boy's necklace begins to glow purple he's thrown to the ground and a cratore in the shape of his body is fromed. "Kag...ome" Inuyasha said with clunched teeth. "I'm sorry about him his abit overdramtic" Kagome said she has long black hair, brown eyes, a white and green top and a green skirt. "It's quite all right I just don't like when people point swords or any weapon at me it shows that they don't respect me" I say. "So your a goddess at first I thought you were a half breed" Kagome said. "Me a half breed no but i get that a lot because my ears and I don't smell like a demon. he's a half breed" I say looking at Inuyasha with narrow eyes. "So what wolf!" He yell's at me. I don't say anything . "Koga!Holo! Wait up" Hakkaku and Ginta yelled. I walk over to them. "Hey Holo whats wrong" Ginta asked. "Nothing" I say. "Ok" Hakkaku said not convesed.

Koga's POV

"Bye Kagome" I say before walking over to Holo, Hakkaku, and Ginta. _**"Your a fool Holo would make a better mate than that human girl"**_My inner wolf says. _"Shut up"_ I say. _**"You didn't even help her when Inuyasha pointed his sword at her you just looked at Kagome" **_My inner wolf growles. _"So what and besides Holo is going to return to the north once we beat Naraku"_ I say. He stopped talking after that. I walk up to them but Holo's no where to be found and Ginta and Hakkaku are asleep next to a large tree. "WHERE IS HOLO YOU TWO IDIOTS!" I yell at them. They jump awake. "Koga um..." Hakkaku said not looking me in the eyes. "Well you see we were tired and must have ended up falling asleep so we don't know where she is" Ginta said. "YOU LOST HER!" I yell. Than I smell it fresh snow and apples hit my nosie and grave yard soil than I hear Holo scream my name. I run off _"Holo please be safe"._

Holo's POV

I walk away from the two sleeping wolvies. I find a large oak tree and climb it I sit on a low branch so if Koga comes looking he can find me easily. I hear metal coming close. I look down and see a strange michian it has a human head I shiver. "Gin what is it" A male voice asked. I boy around my age jumps on the michian he has a long black braid, dark blue eyes, a strange mark on his forhead, he's well tanned. He looks up I move my head out of his view. But he must have saw because next thing I know he's in the tree right next to me. I get up fast and jump down landing gracfuly on the ground. "Big brother look it's a wolf lets kill her" A male with a female like voice said. "KOGA!" I scream. "So this wench knows Koga I think we can use her for bait" the braid boy said. I turn on my heels and begin to run but a pain shoot through me I trun around and he's got my tail. He pulls me close. He ties up my wrists and my ankles and gages me with a piece of cloth. We head out soon a castile comes into view the leader go's ahead of everyone. I watch as they begin to kill people left and right I clamp my eyes shut and flatin my ears to muffel the screams. They stop and a female like male voice rings out and says "That wasn't very fun" I turn around and see them look out the gate "Oh look it just got fun agian" He said. "Step aside there mine" The leader said he has a gaint sword thrown over his shoulder. "Oh you got your conpanon back" The shemale said. He ran out the entrance I couldn't see him kill anyone but I heared the screams I wimper my ears hurt from all the noise. "So what are we going to do with this one" A blad man said pointing at me. The boy with the braid walks over to us he jumps up and makes me look at him with his hand under my chin. "Well she's sure is cute" He said with an evil smeark on his face.

Koga's POV

I run up to a castile I smell blood and grave yard soil. "Well seems the wolf bets the dog" A boy with a braid said. "Where's Holo you basters" I yell at them. "So thats her name what do you think Jak should we tell him where she is" He asked Jakotsu. "I really don't care but what I rember we still have a match to finish" Jakotsu says swinng his snake like sword at me.

Holo's POV

I manged to get the gage out of my mouth. I smell Koga but if I scream than they kill me. I see a dead human girl close to me. _"I can't belive I have to do this"_ I think before bitting into her neck and drinking some of her blood. I transform into my wolf form and charge out of there. "What the" Bankotsu says looking at me. "This is why you don't mess with a goddess" I growl I scrach my claws on the ground leaving marks in the ground. I charge at him he swungs his sword at me I catch in my mouth and clamp down on it I hear it crack


	2. NOTE!

**Hi there you see I can't think of anything for this story anymore so I'm done with it anyone can use it if they like but I'm done with it please check out my other stories. Sorry ;(**


End file.
